Expect The Unexpected
by C.W.-944
Summary: The twist life threw at them was unexpected. Teen marriages, pregnancies, impromptu proposals. But as they say in Tree Hill, "expect the unexpected."
1. The End Where I Began

Hiya, first fan fic for me. I hope ya'll like it. Okay, so it's their first year of college. Brooke and Jake are married, and Jenny is Brooke's biological daughter. Luke has published 'Ravens'. Brooke, Peyton, Nathan, and Jake live in Los Angeles. They all go to UCLA. Haley and Lucas live in Tree Hill still.

* * *

"What's the room number for-" But he was cut off by the loud yell of Brooke. Sheepishly he walked over to her, "Hey, Brooke." He said hugging her.

But she rejected the hug, "Where the hell have you been!? She's been asking for you for like 2 hours, and she practically broke Jake's hand."

"Not practically, she did." Jake said as he came and stood behind, Brooke. "Dude, please get in there, I don't think Lucas can handle her much longer."

"Luc's here?" They nodded. "Oh, I'm surprised he got away from, Lindsey. What room is she in?"

Brooke smiled, "Yeah, I'm shocked the man faced bitch let him out the house, oh and she's in room 1223. She decided of all days she wants to be a bitch so watch out."

"Good luck, man" Jake said giving him a guy hug.

Brooke hugged him too, "Hurry up, so I can be a godmother."

"Jake, can I talk to you real quick?" Nathan asked uneasily. Jake nodded his head pressing a chaste kiss to Brooke's cheek he followed Nate. He waited until they were alone, when he pulled out a small black box.

Jake shook his head, "I'm flattered but, Nate I'm married and daughter. Plus, I just don't swing that way." He said laughing a little.

"Funny." he said sarcastically. "I want to propose to her, I want me and her to be together again. But, I don't want to do it if she's gonna say no. I mean the last time we were together, we kinda both broke each others heart."

Placing a hand on his shoulder, "You really think she'll say no? That girl loves you. You aren't doing this cuz she's having the baby?"

Shaking his head, "No. That's part of the reason, but I really do love her."

"Then go be with your girl. Go man." Jake said pushing him in the direction of her room.

Nathan ran down the hallway to his girl's room. He was anxious, but nervous. His life had changed so much since junior year, when he emancipated from his family. Life was hard back then, but it was so much easier then what it is now. He was about to become a father. He always thought he become one, but it came sooner than he thought.

Junior year he never thought he'd get married, or that his brother would join the basketball team and they become close like they are. He didn't think him and Peyton would stay as close as they did but eventually getting closer. He didn't think his best friend, would make Brooke Davis, now Jakelski settle down.

But he really didn't expect he'd be a father at nineteen.

Everything that had happen this last year, was so unexpected. He didn't get excepted to Duke, but got a full ride to UCLA.. Haley had went on tour, and came back mid senior year. They got a divorce, but they managed to get along again.

He became a godfather to Jenny, Brooke and Jake's daughter, they had junior year. He was also Jake's best man at his wedding.

He and Peyton, were good friends. When Haley left to go to tour, she had been his crutch. He tried to spend as much time with her as he could, even though she was dating Luc. And ever since he had moved to Los Angeles, him and Peyton had became closer as friends.

Way closer than, they ever were.

Los Angeles could be cold sometimes, and the college life was tough. The lonely nights, eating take out Chinese food, and watching re-runs on television shows he watched as a kid. And with out Peyton, he would have hit insanity.

She had been there, when Deb went into rehab again right before the championship game. She'd been there to bail him out of jail the few times he was in there. Giving him words of encouragement, and setting him straight when needed.

But he was there for her too.

When Ellie came, and died he was there. School shooting he was there with her as she almost bled to death on the library carpet. He was there when 'Ian' said he was her brother. And he was there, when Lucas proposed, and she said someday. Not no.

And now he was here with her, while she's about to give birth to their child.

He was having a kid.

A kid with Peyton Sawyer.

He turned the corner just as Lucas was coming out the room. He came up and hugged Nathan, in a brotherly manner, "Go make me a uncle, man." He said with a smiled as he walked off.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped into the room. Leaning against the doorway, he watched as she laid her hands on her stomach smiling at something. She looked like an angel, her blonde hair making a halo over her head. Given the circumstances she looked peaceful.

Until she had a contraction.

Instincts kicked in as he jumped towards her, until he saw the look she gave. He took a step back, regaining his composure he started towards her again. Sitting in the seat beside her he grabbed her hand, as she squeezed it.

Peyton turned her head and looked at him, "You came." She said tiredly.

"Of course I'd come. I wouldn't miss this for the world." He fluffed her pillow, and fixed the blanket. He got up, and made sure everything was alright. "You okay? Ya need anything?"

She laughed, "I'm fine, as of right now. But you really need to calm down, or I'm gonna start freaking out too."

"I'm not freaking out." His voice squeaked . He stood from the chair, "It's not everyday you become a father. And your best friend is having the baby, and it's also not everyday you figure out you're in love with her too." He said slowly. "It's just Peyton, these past months have been tough. We've been together in this the whole time. Over the time I've fallen in love with you again." Laughing nervously, "I guess I never stopped loving you. I love you so much, Peyt." Smiling, "I do."

She smiled, "Nathan, I - Ow!" She exclaimed, trying to reach for his hand. Quickly he sat back down next to her, and held her hand. Helping her with her breathing.

The doctor walked in, "Well, looks like Mr. Scott could join us." Nathan smiled at the him before going back to Peyton. " It seems your contractions are getting closer, we're going to prep you for delivery now. I'll be back soon, to wheel you to the delivery room."

Those next few minutes were the longest few minutes of his life. Peyton was just about to say I love you, to him. But man this kid had a way with timing already. The team of doctor and nurses came and wheeled her to the delivery room, and he hadn't left her side.

"Okay Ms. Sawyer, I need you to start pushing." The doctor said.

Leaning into her ear, "Come on Peyton, push baby, push." Squeezing his hand, she pushed. And before she knew it she could hear the cries of her baby.

"Congratulations, you have a healthy baby boy." He said lifting him up. Wrapping him up in a blanket they handed him to Peyton.

Nathan smiled, "I have a son, we have a son." He said kissing her forehead than his sons.

"You're a daddy." She cried. She looked up and he leaned down and kissed her, it wasn't passionate though, it was like a thank you kiss. She didn't say anything to him about it, but looked down at her son, "Welcome to the world, Elliot Davis Scott."

The doctors and nurses left the room, leaving the small 'family' alone. Nathan had gotten onto the bed with Peyton, an arm wrapped securely around her and his son. Son, he had a son. He had black hair, and blue eyes. He wondered if they would stay that color. But, he was hoping he would have green like Peyton's, though.

He was kind of shock when she said Scott, for his last name. He thought they agreed on hyphening it, but he loved that she choose Scott. He loved her, and his son too.

Brooke, barged into the room followed by Jake and Lucas. "I'm sorry, I couldn't wait any longer. Oh, he's so cute." She gushed as she walked over by the bed.

Jake stood by Nathan, and clapped him on the back, "Good job, Nate. Kid's cute."

"He's adorable, you guys." Lucas said. "What's his name?"

"Elliot Davis Scott." They both said. "But we're gonna call him, Eli." Nathan said.

Brooke's face brightened up, "Really, you guys I feel so special."

"You should." Nathan teased. "But, seriously we thought Davis was a strong name, and it also came from his Godmother so it makes it even better of a name."

Brooke skipped over and hugged Nathan, than ran back over and hugged Peyton too. Jake laughed at his wife. "Jake, we want you to be his Godfather." Peyton said. Jake smile got even bigger, as he mouthed thank you.

Everyone had left, and it was just the three of them again. Peyton had fallen asleep, giving Nathan alone time with his boy. "Hey buddy, it's your daddy. Remember, I was the one always getting yelled at." Eli, smile softly. "So, listen my dad wasn't the best dad, but he's been trying even more lately. But, I don't wanna be that kind of dad. I'm always gonna be here for you Eli. You're my son, and I'm your dad. I'm gonna protect you, okay." He walked over by the seat by the window and sat down with his son. "Let me tell you about your mom. She's incredible. We aren't married, but I hope to change that. I love her, and I know she loves you too. She's gonna be a great mom. I just hope, I'll be a good enough dad."

"You are a great dad already." She said quietly from the bed, he got back up and sat down by her. He placed Eli, back in her hands. "Earlier, before the delivery I was gonna tell you something." Nathan looked up at her, " I love you too, Nate. I think I've always been."

He smiled, and leaned down to kiss her. He pulled back, and drop to one knee. "I know this is unexpected, but God I love you Peyt. And I'm not doing this cause you had our son, it's apart of the reason why. But, I love you and I want to be with you forever." Pulling out a ring from his pockets he asked, "So, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer will you marry me?"

Here she was again, being proposed too. By yet another Scott boy. Nine months to this day, Lucas was proposing to her, and she had said someday. But that someday eventually turned into never. And she never wanted that to happen again.

To be in love, and have him break her heart all over again.

But with Nathan he showed he cared, and if she so happened to say no, he wouldn't leave her. He would stay. But for how long?

They have a son, and ever since she held him not that long ago he had become her top priority. Any and everything about him was first. She could wait.

And if she had to wait on finding love, and getting married....than so be it.

Thinking about whether to say yes or no, the last nine months replayed in her head. The ups and downs, mostly downs. She saw nothing good from it. Besides having Eli. And Nathan being there for her.

So maybe saying yes, would be good.

But then again, she didn't know what was to be expected.

* * *

Okay. If you have any questions, you can ask in a review. Hoped you enjoyed!


	2. This Is How It Starts

I decided to post a chapter right after the next, just in case the first one wasn't as good, or vice versa. I really hope you're liking where it's going. This chapter is starting 9 months ago. Right after the proposal from Lucas. Here, it is. Enjoy.

* * *

The door clicked.

At least that's what she thought she heard. Rubbing her eyes, she stretched out her hand and rubbed the bed. Empty, cold sheets. Calling out his name, she sat up. Looking around the room, his bag was gone.

As was he.

Hugging the pillow to her chest she cried in it. He left her. Alone in a hotel room. After he proposed to her. She knew something was up when he came for the surprise visit. But who was she to complain, she hadn't seen him in months.

Arriving to a top list restaurant, late, she knew he had something up his sleeve. And she had to admit she was grateful for the phone call from her boss. Something big was about to happen, and she wish she'd been warn before hand.

Getting off work later than she wanted she thought about blowing him off. She was gonna lie about it and say, the boss kept her real late. But she didn't have the heart to. And then when she had saw that he tried to wait up for her, it warmed her heart. Even though it seemed to melt, when she saw the small black box.

Staring at it, all she could do was think. She was 19, and he was trying to propose to her. Wow. Of course when her and Luc got together Junior year she had dreamt about having this with him. Being married, having the adorable blond hair blue eyed kid, white picket fence, and the cute dog. But in the dream she was ready for all that, now in reality she was no where near close.

Than she realized she'd want this someday soon. Someday. Not, today.

It had been an hour, when he woke up noticing she was here. Questioning him about the box, everything escalated from there. She'd said someday, he took it as a no.

So here she was alone, having 'rejected' a proposal, that she was pretty much only done because he was feeling insecure about them. She didn't even know where they stood. Why was that? He quit before they could even get somewhere, giving up on them. And he was the one proposing.

She cried her heart out. She was heart broken, he'd left her, alone and vulnerable. She didn't even know how to explain how much it hurt. But it was just a boy, right? A boy she's been in love with since she was 16, a boy she'd seen around school, a boy who became her other half. The same boy, she'd promised she'll love forever, even if their forever ended sooner than they expected.

The same boy who left her.

She got up from the bed, and collected her jacket. Staring teary eyed, at the room, a room that would forever be embedded in her mind, as the room that ruined her life, she then walked out. People in the lobby asked if she was okay, she'd try and smile and say yes. But, instead she frowned and mumbled a 'I'm fine' bitterly.

She checked out the hotel, rushing to her car she drove home. Trying to keep her mind focus on the road, she kept side tracking to the previous moments with him. There was no traffic today, so she got home quickly. When she got in, she checked her messages, she had 2 but none from him. Sighing, she played both

_" Hey, slut." Brooke's voice rang out. In the back you hear Jake yell hello. "My hubbie says hey, but I called last night and you didn't answer. So I was just checking in. Plus Jenny keeps saying, 'Pey'. But anyways, learn how to answer the phone." Jake laughed, "I got to go. Love ya, bitch." She said hanging up._

Peyton laughed softly, she clicked for the next message.

_"Sawyer!" Nathan said. " Okay, so tonight we have to celebrate for the last game we won. Since we didn't do it than. I'm not taking no for an answer, I'll be at your apartment by 10. By the time we get to the club it'll be like 11, I think. But anyways, we're going out. See ya later tonight."_

She looked at the clock, 9:20. Walking to her room she picked out a pair of jeans and her UCLA Bruins shirt, before taking her shower. She changed into her clothes, and put on minimal make up. Fixing her curls, she heard her door open and close.

Walking out of her bathroom, she saw Nathan sitting on her bed. "Nate, hey." She said happily.

He nodded his head, "Wow. You look good, Peyt." She smiled and walked out the room. He followed, behind her.

They drove to the club, in a comfortable silence. Usually she's messing with the radio, talking and texting. But today she stared out the window. He'd have to ask about that later on.

They got to the club where they met up with a few friends from school, and his teammates. The were greeted, she walked straight to the bar. He stayed close behind. Sitting beside her, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." She said while avoiding eye contact.

Shaking his head, "Bull shit." She stared at him with wide eyes, "Tell me what's wrong Sawyer."

Sighing, "Luc proposed last night, I said someday, he thought it was a no. I woke up this morning he was gone, no where in sight."

Nathan gripped his beer hard, and his knuckles were white. "Ass hole." He said under his breath. "You okay...? And don't B.S. me, I want the truth."

"I'm heartbroken." She said. Quickly wiping the tear from her eye, she took a sip of her drink. "But, I'm not going to let that ruin my night with you. I say we have fun, and worry about everything later on. How about it?"

He smiled and nodded his head, "Cheers, to starting over. Ending the beginning and beginning the end." She clicked glasses with him, and they drank their drinks.

She pulled him to the dance floor, and he reluctantly agreed. They danced along with the song, keeping up with the beat. The drink was starting to get to them, as they got more drinks. Walking over to their friends, they played a game of quarters, losing they both had to chug their drinks.

After several dances, multiple drinks, and a handful of shots, they left the club. Hailing a cab, they both got in. Nathan gave the cabbie the directions to his apartment, backwards but he managed to figure it out.

Clumsily they made it to his door, and he unlocked it as they tumbled in. Peyton made her way to his couch, and laid down. He leaned over her, "You look....pretty."

Giggling, "You do to."

He laughed and kissed her, " I've kinda always wanted to do that." He said somewhat seriously in his drunken stupor.

She pulled him on top of her, and kissed him again. She let go of the kiss, "You're a good kisser." He laughed, and kissed her again, with a little more passion. Battling for dominance, she rolled them over so she was on top. Pulling her shirt over his head, she kissed him again.

The kissing continued, as did the removal of clothes. They were skin to skin, as they were still kissing. Grabbing her hand, he looked at her one more time, before they became one.

* * *

Groaning she opened her eyes, and immediately close them. Total hangover. Trying to roll over she made something knock over. Looking down she heard Nathan mutter a cuss word. Nathan...?

"Damn it, Peyton." Then it clicked. "What the hell are you doing here?" He looked over her, "Why are you naked?" She looked down at her self, quickly covering herself. "Hey, I was just asking. You can move your hands." He said smirking.

She tossed a pillow at him, she eyed him. "You're naked too." Then it dawned on her, "Please tell me we didn't have sex...?" She said crying.

"I know I wasn't that bad." He said joking, but she only cried harder. "Hey, hey. Now don't cry. What's wrong..?"

Sniffling, "I just 'broke' up with Luc, and I had sex with you." She said putting emphasis on sex. "This is so wrong. I just cheated on him."

Shaking his head, "You didn't cheat, on the asshole. And you didn't break up with him. He left you, there's a difference." He stood up, and placed the pillow over him. "How about you go and take a shower, borrow some of my clothes. And I'll be down here making you something too eat, eh?"

Wrapping the blanket around her, she stood up. He hugged her awkwardly, kissing her temple. "Everything's gonna be ok, you just wait and see."

* * *

Hoped you liked it..!


	3. That's What Happened

Hey. Thank you so much for the kind review. This starts the morning after the day he left.

* * *

"Luc! Hey." She greeted. Looking over him, she realized something was wrong. Terribly wrong, if he was crying. "What's wrong...?"

Sniffling, he looked up at her, but put his face down ashamed to let her see him cry. "I..I went to Los Angeles after the game. To see Peyton." She smiled, "I proposed to her." He said sadly.

Smiling, "Luc, that's great. But seeing as you're here...." She trailed off.

"She said no." He said mournfully. "I proposed, and she said no." He looked at her, staring her in the eye. "I love her so much, and she said no. She told me before she wanted to be with me forever. Then when I do offer forever, she says no." He said angrily.

Haley James, watched her friend grieve over the girl he loved. She and Peyton had been good friends. Her, Peyton and Brooke the girl version of Lucas, Nathan and Jake. But her and Peyton had been closer then she was with Brooke, she was her best friend.

Until she started to date Nathan. Peyton insisted she was fine with it, but she knew deep down she wasn't. They managed to stay close, but still there was a strain to their relationship. Which was salvaged when Haley married Nathan, mid junior year.

Junior year was like the year for the six of them. Brooke and Jake found out they were having a baby, Peyton and Nathan broke up for good, Lucas finally asked Peyton out, Nathan and Haley married, and Chris Keller came to town.

At first they all welcomed him, letting him be apart of their group. But than he began to get too close with the girls, first Brooke than Peyton, stopping with Haley. Brooke and Peyton knew not to fall for his B.S, but Haley was too naive.

She fell for the bad boy image, something she had found and loved in Nathan. But he had lost that, and she missed it. But Chris still had it, and she loved it. She preformed at Tric, and Chris loved her voice offering her a spot on his tour. She knew in her head to say yes, but her heart was saying no because of Nathan.

She had told him all about it, speaking passionately about the tour and her music. Explaining how Chris had ask her to join him, he was hurt when she didn't ask if he wanted to go. They argued, until she finally packed her bag in the mist of and walked out the door, leaving him with a heavy heart and a broken spirit.

He became really dark, drinking in class, skipping school games and practices. Ultimately getting suspended from school for a week, and the team three games. Excepting no calls from anyone, and letting no one in.

Until Peyton literally forced her way in. She came to his door, walked in and cuss at him til he cried. But then she comforted him, helping him ease the pain. Helping him with the divorce, and moving her stuff out.

And when Haley came back Senior, she had none of it. She had lost so much respect for Haley. She left her, Brooke and Jake when she knew they needed her, Lucas her best friend, and her husband at the time. The timing she had was priceless, she had arrived right after they needed her the most. Days after the school shooting.

She wasn't there, when Jimmy shot Peyton. She wasn't there when Peyton laid motionless in Nathan's arm in the library. She wasn't there when Brooke almost lost Jenny because she suffered a panic attack. She wasn't there when Jake was arrested wrongfully, because they thought he was the one to shoot Peyton. She wasn't there, as Jake and Lucas had to help Brooke out the school. Wasn't there when Nathan carried Peyton out. And she wasn't there when Keith died.

She didn't even come to the funeral.

Even though she had missed all that, Peyton was willing to forgive her. But then she started acting like nothing happened, and that ended their friendship. All through their senior year, Haley and Peyton constantly went back and forth arguing and bickering over things. Mainly over Nathan, Haley called her a home wrecker, but Peyton had now of that. Simply saying, "A home wrecker is someone who tears apart a home leaving it in pieces, you are the home wrecker you left him, and it broke him and your marriage."

Even at Brooke and Jake's wedding Haley still had to make a scene. Slapping Peyton, and calling her a two faced bitch, she left the reception being escorted out by Lucas. And since then, the two had been everything but cordial to one another.

So hearing Peyton had declined his proposal only sparked her flame of hate, for the blond. She sat on the bed next to him, and held him as he cried. She has seen Lucas cry only a few times, once when they were younger, and when Keith died. But this was the hardest she has seen him cry.

He was truly heart broken.

The ringing of his cell phone pulled him out of his crying stupor. Clearing his throat he excused him self from the room, to answer the phone. A few minutes later he came back in with a huge smile, shaking with excitement. "Luc...what is it?" Haley asked standing up.

"They're publishing my book." He all but yelled.

* * *

_Two Months Later._

"Peyton, you can't be seriously sick again." Nathan wined over the phone. "We were supposed to hang today."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I guess I came down with the flu or something." Sighing, "Hey look I have to go check something, I'll talk to you later."

Sighing sadly, "Kay. Bye Peyt."

"Bye Nate." She said. She hung up the phone, and turned towards Brooke. "How many more minutes?"

"About two." She said grabbing her hand. "You're usually the responsible one, I'm still trying to figure out how this happened." Peyton raised an eyebrow, "Okay, I know how it happens trust I have my own. But, like how...?" She asked phrasing it the best way she could.

She hadn't told Brooke her and Nathan had slept together. Brooke was already babying her about the break up, she didn't need anymore pity. She was still in denial about it. Both of them.

"I had gone to the bar, and I guess I got really drunk. All I remember is waking up and seeing both me and him naked." She said simply. The timer rang. They both jump up, Peyton headed over to the bathroom. But stopped, "I can't. Brooke could you..."

Quickly Brooke walked in she picked up the test and walked back out. Peyton stared at her, "It's positive." She said slowly. Peyton walked back to the bed, and sat down. Bringing a pillow to her chest she cried in it. Brooke sat beside her rubbing her back, "It's gonna be okay, Peyton. You have me, Jake, and Nathan." She said making her cry harder. " Okay, what's wrong now?"

"It's him." Brooke motioned with her hands, for Peyton to continue. "It's Nathan. He's the baby's father."

"Shut up!?" Brooke yelled. Peyton nodded her head and wiped her tears. "Wow. I always knew you too, would have kids together."

Puzzled, "What?!"

Smirking, "Please, everyone thought you would. The many times ya'll had sex, it's a wonder how it took so long." Peyton's eye bugled out, "Even when you were with Luc, I still thought you and Boy Toy would be together in the end."

Shaking her head she laid back on the bed, "How am I gonna tell him this?"

"Tell who what?" Jake and Nathan said at the same time from the door way.

Peyton and Brooke jumped, "Nate! What are you doing here?"

"I called Jake, he said you were here. I wanted to make sure you were okay." He said shrugging.

Brooke stood up from the bed, "Jake, these two need to talk. Let's uhm, go downstairs." Brooke hugged Peyton, and headed down stairs followed by Jake.

"I'm guessing, you have to tell me something."

Sighing, "Uh, yeah. You remember the night we went to the bar?" He nodded his head, "It's been what two months." He nodded again, "I don't know how to tell you, but I'm...uh...I'm." But she didn't finish, she fell from the bed and landed on the ground. Nathan quickly dropped beside her trying to wake her up.

"Peyt. Peyton." He said softly, he tried to get her to move but she didn't. "Peyton!" He ran to the door sticking his head out he yelled, "Brooke, Jake call an ambulance. Now!" Running back over to Peyton, "Peyt, come on I need you to wake up."

Brooke ran up stairs and into the room, followed by Jake. "Oh god."

The ambulance, ran in and started to work on Peyton. "Does she have any medical condition?"

"She's pregnant." Brooke said.

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed it.


	4. So You're

It's funny how Nathan's life works. The way things have happened. He didn't know why. Why it only happened to him.

Life it self made no sense to him. A lot of things made no sense to him, but the fact that he could get a chance to understand it was helpful. Life, never gave him the chance. He'd get used to it, than something will come up and throw him off again.

Who knew two words would toss him away? 'She's pregnant.' ever since Brooke said that, his mind has been clouded.

He paced the waiting room with his hands in his pockets, and his head down. He counted exactly how long he'd been here. 2 hours 33 minutes and 15 now 16 seconds. Every now and then he would look up at Jake holding Brooke in his arms, as Jenny sat on her lap. His gaze would break every time he'd hear foot steps. If a doctor or nurse would pass by he'd ask them anything on her.

His head been hurting ever since he got here. He'd been feeling a little sick since Brooke said she was pregnant. His eyes hurt from trying not crying in the ambulance ride over here. And his legs were starting to get tired.

He was totally stressing out. He really wanted to know if she was okay, he wanted to know what was wrong with her, and he was still trying to figure out who's the baby's father. Even though he had a thought, of who it may be. He sat down in the chair and put his head in his hands. He looked up at the clock, 2 hours 40 minutes and 24 seconds now. Sighing sadly he felt someone rub circles on his back. He peered through his hands and saw Brooke sitting by him.

"You okay?" She asked softly.

Nodding his head, "Yeah." He lied. "I'm just trying to figure out what's taking so long."

"Me too." She said staring ahead.

How come this was happening to the again. To Peyton again. It always seemed like life was going good, than something would come up and mess them up again. Nothing stayed good. It'd fluctuate, from decent to bad.

Everything had gotten bad since Lucas left her in the hotel room. Maybe it started after she slept with Nathan. One of the two. She and Lucas hadn't talk since that night. Nathan had forgotten about the night like promised, but she couldn't. So she tried to stop hanging around him so much. Which was hard since the two of them and Brooke and Jake always hung out together. So she made up excuses, saying she couldn't make it. Now the past week her excuses were actually true, she had been feeling sick.

She never would have expect that she'd be sick cause she's pregnant. Brooke had been the one to say something. She had cracked a joke saying _"I haven't seen someone so sick, since I was pregnant with Jenny." Laughing. Than she stopped, "Holy crap you're pregnant." _

Brooke was finally right about something. Peyton kinda wish she was wrong. She didn't want to be pregnant, at least not now. After she was out of college. Living in a house. A stable job. A husband. Nothing happened accordingly for Peyton, though.

"Anyone here for Ms. Peyton Sawyer?" The doctor asked. Nathan and Brooke jumped up. Jake stood up as quickly as he could with Jenny in his arms. They walked over there, and stood in front of the doctor.

"How is she?" Nathan asked quickly.

Smiling softly, "She's fine." They all sighed a sigh of relief. Brooke's mouth opened, but the doctor beat her too it. "As is the baby. She was a little dehydrated, and the stress which wasn't good for the baby caused her to pass out. Normally we wouldn't keep patients being so little dehydrated, but since she is pregnant I think it'd be best." Looking through her charts, "Is her father here?"

Shaking her head, "No. He isn't."

"Well I have some papers that need to be signed. Can either of you do that?"

"I will." Brooke said. "Can they go visit?"

Smiling, "Yes. One at a time though, if you can meet me at the nurses desk." They all said thank you as she walked away.

Jake walked up to Brooke, " I'm gonna come with you to the nurses desk." Turning to Nathan, "Why don't you go see Peyton?"

"Uh, yeah sure. I'll go." He said starting down the hallway.

Laughing lightly, "He has no idea he's the baby's father."

"You didn't either. I had to tell you." She said, as they walked over to the nurses desk.

Flashback

_Peyton had just been rolled out on the stretcher with Nathan tagging along. Not once letting go of her hand. As soon as she was in the ambulance, Brooke and Jake ran to their car. He pulled off and followed behind it. Pulling out into the road Jake looked over at Brooke quickly and saw her head tilt back with her eyes closed. He reached over and grabbed her hand. _

_"She's gonna be fine." He said kissing her hand._

_Looking at him, "I know." She said softly. "I'm worried about the baby.....and Nathan."_

_"He's gonna be okay too. If he knows one thing about Peyton Sawyer it's that she's a fighter."_

_Shaking her head, "It's not that."_

_Confused, "I don't get it than." Smiling a bit, "I get it she's his best friend. She's his ex-girlfriend. She's his-_

_"Baby's momma."_

_Caught of guard, he swerved the car a bit. "What?!" He yelled making Jenny cry a little. _

_Brooke shot him a glare, and looked back at Jenny. "Daddy's fine, honey. He's just being silly." Which made her laugh. _

_"Funny." He said sarcastically. "So when this happen?"_

_Looking at him, "The night after Lucas left her." He made an amused face. "I know. So not my P. Sawyer. But they had gotten drunk at the club and just did it."_

_"Wow." He sighed. "I really hope she's okay now. Or Nathan will lose one thing he loves. And another I'm sure he'll love once he finds out what's going on."_

_They pulled up to the hospital a little after the ambulance. They got in and asked what room she was in. But instead of being told her room, then were pointed the waiting room. They had ran through the halls to see Nathan pacing back and forth, only stopping to ask a doctor if they knew anything on her condition if they passed by. Nathan hadn't sat down since they had walked in here. _

Nathan made it to Peyton's room, he knocked lightly on the door and stepped in. "Hey..." He said softly as he sat down in the seat beside her. Grabbing her hand, "How ya feeling?"

"I'm okay." Sighing, "A little shaken up though, I thought I lost the baby." She said tearfully.

Wiping her eyes, "Hey. Hey, don't cry. You're fine as is the baby." Standing up, "Scoot over." She did, and he laid in the bed beside her. She had her head on his chest and he had his arm wrapped around her protectively.

Kissing her forehead, "What were you gonna tell me before..... everything happened?"

"That I was pregnant." Looking up at him, "And you're the father.." She whispered.

Closing his eyes and tilting his head back he sighed softly, "I figured as much."

"You remembered?"

Smirking, "Who'd forget a night with Peyton Sawyer?" They laughed softly. "But yeah, I knew it was gonna be me. Cus I know you haven't slept with anyone else, and you didn't sleep with Luke."

A sob escaped her lips, "What's wrong?" He asked worriedly

"How are we gonna tell Lucas this...." She said crying.

Holding her tightly, "We'll figure that out later on." Kissing her cheek. "But for now I'm only concerned about you and our baby."

* * *

A/N I suck at updating I really do. Things got a little crazy on me. But I'm gonna try and update on a better basis. I'm starting the next chapter now. So I'll have it up sooner. But anyways, I hoped you enjoyed.


	5. A Ruined Moment

"Are you sure she's okay to be released?" Nathan asked the nurse for what seem liked the tenth time. Peyton gentle swatted his arm.

Laughing a bit, "If she says I'm fine, than I am fine." Sighing, "Kinda glad too, I was getting sick of this place." The nurse chuckled softly at the young pair. All morning Nathan had been stressing that they make sure she was perfectly healthy before they released her. Peyton was just as adamant about getting out of here.

With his hand secured softly on her back he lead the way to his car. Grabbing the bag from the nurse he thanked her for her services and she nodded while walking off. Unlocking the passenger door for her, he helped her in before putting her bag in the backseat. Jogging around the car, he jumped in the drivers seat revving the car he pulled off.

Getting on to the road he looked at her. She was truly the most beautiful young woman he'd been around. And the fact she had her hand resting over her stomach made her even more beautiful. She looked up at him, biting her lip and turned her head once her cheeks got red. Smirking he turned on the radio. She quickly smacked his hand away. "What?!" He asked

"Seriously, Nate." She said, "I've know you for how long, and you still listen to this?" She asked playfully.

He changed it to something she'd like, knowing he likes it too. He just wouldn't admit that to her. "You were gonna tell me right?" He asked softly out of seemingly no where.

"What...?"

Stopping at the red light, turning to face her he sighed "I mean if Jake and I hadn't walked into the room at that moment. If you hadn't passed out. Would you have told me you were having my baby?"

Tilting her head back, "I don't know."

"It's either yes or no....." He said slowly.

Closing her eyes, "Nathan...I don't know." She said sadly.

"You're saying no..." He said with a sardonic laugh.

"Okay Luke." She quipped.

The light changed and he pulled of with a little speed. He was gripping the steering wheel making his knuckles white. He hadn't said a word since than, and the silence was bitter and cold. Sighing she turned and stared out the window.

He pulled up at her apartment, getting out of the car he got her bag and started to walk up towards it. Groaning, "Oh sure don't help the pregnant lady." She muttered to herself. Getting out she followed behind him. He had unlocked the door with her key and was sitting on the couch. "Make your self comfortable."

She walked passed him and into the kitchen. Leaning against the counter she stared up at the ceiling. "Why wouldn't you tell me?" He asked standing at the doorway. "Honestly it makes no sense. Do you think that little of me?"

"Of course not."

"Than why the hell not?!" He asked yelling slightly.

Groaning, "Cuz I'm a mess, this whole thing is a mess. You have basketball and I didn't want to mess that up for you." Sighing, "I'm your brothers ex-girlfriend cuz he proposed and I said someday. I just didn't want to ruin your life, you're doing so well with basketball. I didn't want to take that away from you."

"I am not Dan Scott. Okay?" Walking towards her. "I would- I am gonna be there. God Peyton, this is huge. We're having a baby. And it is F'd up you're my brothers ex girlfriend. But that doesn't mean I wouldn't step up and take responsibility for my mistakes."

"Our baby is not a mistake." She growled.

Throwing his hands up, "I know, wrong choice of words. But this baby, "placing his hands on her stomach.'' our baby is gonna be loved, sheltered, and protected by me. And I hate to think that you don't expect me to be there for you and our son...or daughter." Smirking softly, "I mean it Peyton he or she won't ruin my life, and neither will you. Okay?"

Nodding her head, "I'm sorry." She said tearfully. "I shouldn't have even thought about doing that. Just at the time it seemed like the better choice, for you and me both."

"I guarantee you. Telling me is the best choice." He said looking into her eyes. At that moment something changed for Peyton Sawyer. It was a funny feeling. Something she'd experienced before, something that she hadn't felt in a long time. She was liking some one. She was liking Nathan Scott. It may have been the hormones or the fact that he's been here for her. Or maybe it was the speech about never letting her down, but she was liking him. And it was drawing her in....

Something inside Nathan moved. Staring in her eyes, gave him butterflies. This urge running inside, just wanting to come out. This urge, this feeling reminded him of something that happened to him his Junior year. He was in love, with Peyton Sawyer. He'd been liking her for a little while, even while she was dating Lucas. But that was wrong, he couldn't like his brother's girlfriend. Could he? Maybe it was the way she was being vulnerable and stubborn at the same time. Or she was concerned about the well being of their child. Possibly the little speech he just gave about being their for the two of him, what ever it was did it. He just fell in love with her. And it drew him in.....

So close that they kissed. Nothing lustful, passionate though. Still chaste and simple. This kiss was different from the ones two months ago. Those were urgent, hungry and lusting. These...well these were slow, sweet, and tender. Wanting, needing, maybe even..... loving.

They pulled apart and rested their foreheads together. "That was... wow."

"Yeah.." He said softly. Resting his hands on her hips, he pulled her to him. Noticing how perfect his hands fit there he placed his lips on hers again. Trailing her hands up his back and around his neck she stood on her tip toes and deepened the kiss. Pulling back she rested her head on his chest. Tightening his grip on her a little he held her.

They stayed like that for awhile. If some random person were to walk in they would think they are a couple just showing some love. But they weren't a couple...? And this wasn't love...? At least for Peyton it wasn't.

The phone rang.

She pulled back blushing a little she walked off to get it. Watching her retreating form Nathan groaned audibly. Whoever ruined that would have hell to pay, he thought. Hearing her gasped, he made his way to her quickly. Standing in front of her, "Who is it?" He mouthed.

Taking the receiver off her ear, she placed her hand over it. "It's Lucas..."

His eyes widen. Some timing, he thought. He stood there in his own little world, when her voice shook him.

"What do you want Lucas?" She said with aggravation.

_Sighing, "I was beginning to think you forgot what a phone was."_

"And why is that?"

_"You haven't called me." He said simply_

Scoffing, "Cuz I would call the guy who left me in a hotel room."

_"You said no." He said in a low voice._

Shouting slightly, "I said someday, Lucas."

_"Sure." Sighing, "I still love you and miss you. It's only been two months, I'm sure your feelings haven't changed. And if you're willing to forgive me, like I've forgiven you maybe...we could try again...?"_

"I'd love to Luke." She said sarcastically. "You can't walk out on me and call two months later saying you love me and you miss me! And yes in those two months my feelings have changed. It still hurts, but it doesn't like it did at first. And forgive me! What the hell did I do, say I love you and that one day in the future I'd like to marry you." Sighing, "You won't have to worry about me forgiving you, it'll be a lot easier if I just forget you."

_"Peyt...."_

Shaking her head, "Don't call me that. We're done Luke. Move on. We were high school sweethearts that's it."

_"Okay." He said choking up a bit. "You say this now, but I'm gonna fight for you. High school sweethearts and life time partners, that's what we are. TLA... True love always....? Remember that?" Nathan coughed in the back ground, and Lucas heard it. "Who's with you?"_

"Nathan."

_"Oh." Laughing, "I get it. You're telling me to move on so you can be with him. What about me and you or Nathan and Haley? They were married for god's sake."_

"First off there is no me and you. There sure as hell no Nathan and Haley. I haven't moved on for you FYI."

_"What ever. Goodbye, Peyton."_

Hanging up she throw the phone at the wall, and broke down. Falling in Nathan's arms he held her as she cried. Taking her to her room, he laid her on the bed holding her. Wanting to know badly what Lucas said to her to make her cry. Kissing her forehead, "You okay?"

Shaking her head, "No." She cried into his shirt, as she held onto him. Rocking her steadily he made sure she was asleep before he got out of bed. Placing a kiss on her cheek he walked out of the room.

Sitting on the couch he sighed, "Today was crazy." He said to himself. He was at a total lost. He couldn't figure out what the kisses meant. What happened during the phone conversation. Why he was so in love with her. Groaning he saw his phone on the table. He got an idea. Picking it up he called, Lucas.

"Nathan listen.."

"No you listen. I don't know what the hell you said to Peyton. But if you call again, and hurt her like you've done about a million times already I will fly from L.A. to Tree Hill and whoop your ass."

Scoffing, "Empty threats. I didn't hurt her, I don't see how proposing is hurting someone."

"Hurting someone is leaving them in a hotel room after they say someday to a proposal not no. Quit being so slow and naive." Taking a breath he heard some noise in the receiver, that sound like Lucas telling some one to 'be quiet he can hear you' and a girl replying 'okay'. "Doesn't seem you're too hurt anyway, seeing as you have some girl with you."

"Uh..."

"Yeah. I'm telling you Lucas, and I mean it. You better not mess with her again." Hanging up, he walked back in her room. Taking his previous spot on the bed, he placed his arm over her. Rolling over she placed her head on his chest. Kissing her forehead he closed his eyes.

"God, I love you." He said softly. Sighing she held on to him tighter.

* * *

A/N I updated! lol. I hoped you liked it. ;)


	6. At Some Time

"Go Nathan!" Peyton cheered in the stands. It had been about month since she came home from the hospital and her conversation with both Lucas and Nathan. Her and Nathan had become closer since she'd told him about the baby. They stayed being friends and hadn't crossed that line of kissing. The last kiss they shared was right before Lucas had called and interrupted them.

Nathan ran down the court weaving through screens pulling out to the three point arch his point guard passes him the ball and he shoots the three making it in. Peyton claps her hands excitedly knowing how important this game is. It is UCLA vs. USC Cali's in state rivalry, scouts were everywhere in the stands tonight sitting by big time reporters for ESPN.

"He's doing good tonight isn't he?" Brooke asked Peyton. As any home game Nathan had Brooke, Jake and Peyton would always come.

Smiling, "Yeah." Sighing, "he was nervous about the game a little. But he's really not showing it." Nodding her head they turned back towards the game. Nathan had just been fouled, sinking both his coach called a time out.

Standing up, "Hey I'm going to go grab a snack. You two want anything?" Jake offered

Brooke shook her head. "Yeah can I have 2 two hot dogs fries and diet coke!" Peyton said. She'd been starting to have some cravings nothing major though. At her last visit the doctor had said the cravings would become even heavier on the pickings. Jake laughed and nodded his head walking off.

"Seriously?!" Peyton looked at her questioningly. "A diet coke?! That's not going to do anything with the fries and _two _hot dogs you're trying to guzzle down." She said laughing. Nudging her turned she back towards the game just in time to see Nathan walk up to the foul line.

He sank both shots making the crowd cheer. Jake smiled proudly turning from the screen he continued walking towards the concession stand. Waiting behind the line of people he watched the game from another screen. The line moved up and he followed, and older man walked off as his wallet fell out his pocket. Jake picked it up and ran after him, "Sir! Excuse me, sir." He tapped the man on the shoulder, "you dropped this...." The man turned around and he came face to face with Dan Scott. "Mr. Scott it's good to see you again." Jake said smiling.

"Jake Jagielski, it's nice to see you again." Dan said shaking his hand. "Thank you. I'd be lost with out this." He said taking his wallet back from him.

Laughing, "Yeah. LA isn't the nicest place, good thing I got to it first."

Nodding his head, "True. Well thank you again." He said walking off.

Jake stood there for a moment watching Dan walk off. Seeing he is alone he sighed, "Mr. Scott!?" Dan turned and looked at him, "We have an extra seat in our row. Why don't you come and sit by us?" He said.

Smiling he walked back towards Jake, he waited for him to get his food as they headed back to the stands. "Why aren't you playing?"

"Jenny and Brooke. If I'd play I wouldn't have time to support them, so yeah." He said looking at Dan. Nodding his head Dan looked down embarrassed. "Plus I wasn't that good anyways." He said jokingly

Cracking a smile, "You should be proud. That's a very grown up decision. Only a man would take that into consideration."

"Thank you Dan." Jake said sincerely. "Uh, this is our row."

Looking towards the end of the aisle, "About time you got back. I was starving." Peyton said. "Dan! Hey." She said hugging him.

"Ms. Sawyer, it's good to see you." Pulling away from the hug, "and Mrs. Jagielski, always a pleasure to see you." He said hugging her.

Smiling, "You too Dan." They all sat down, Jake towards the inside than Brooke, Peyton and Dan on the outside. As the game came to a close, Nathan lead UCLA on 6 consecutive fast breaks. Resulting in UCLA beating USC by 12 points. The crowd stood and cheered. Peyton jumped up and started cheering, Dan started to stand up as Peyton's shirt rode up a bit. Giving him a glimpse of her baby bump.

She caught his stare and sighed, "I'll explain later." She said walking towards the court. Brooke and Jake scooted past Dan and followed after Peyton.

Catching up with her, "Hey you okay...?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah." She said softly. Brooke eyed her, "I'm fine seriously Brooke." Taking that answer for now, she decided she'd ask about it later on. They waited a few minutes before Nathan walked out on to the court in his suit. Peyton made it to him first, she hugged him. "You were amazing out there."

"Yeah hotshot, totally did it for me." Brooke said winking. Jake coughed, "But you are so much better babe." She said laughing.

Nodding, "Nice to know." Giving him a guy hug, "Great job Nate."

Dan walked down towards the group of friends, Nathan saw him and smiled. "Dad. I'm glad you came." He said hugging him.

"Me too." Smiling, "Proud of you son." Looking at the four young adults, "You know what how about I treat you all to dinner."

Shaking his head, "I would love the free dinner. But we've got to get home, and relieve the sitter of Jenny. She probably drove her crazy." Jake said. Brooke hit him softly. "Hey."

"Don't say that about Jenny." She said feigning to be mad. "He's right though, we should get going." She hugged Peyton and Nathan. "Nice seeing you again, Mr. Scott." She said walking off. Jake waved and ran behind her grabbing her hand they walked out the gym.

Smiling, "We'll take the free dinner though." Nathan said

"Okay. I'll be out side, and just tell me where you wanna go." He said walking off.

Nathan looked at Peyton. She had a distant stare, "You okay?"

Snapping out of her reverie, "Huh. Yeah, I'm okay."

Shaking his head, "Peyt...?" Looking at Dan's retreating form, "Did he say something to you?"

"What?! No!"

Sighing, "Oh what is it than?" Placing his hands on her shoulders, "You can tell me what is it? Is it the baby...?"

"Kinda." He made a face. "No. Not like that." Sighing, "Dan saw my bump."

Sighing a sigh of relief, "God I thought something was wrong." Rubbing her arm, "He was gonna find out eventually. We'll just explain everything tonight at dinner. Okay?"

Nodding, she leaned into him and hugged him. "Thank you for being so caring."

Kissing her forehead, "No problem. Let's get going." He said was they walked out the gym. He found Dan outside and told him about a restaurant a couple blocks away from here. Telling him to follow, they got in Peyton's car and drove off.

She looked at him and saw him smiling, "What are you smiling about?"

"I still can't believe you let me drive your car. I love it." He said excitedly.

Laughing, "I can see."

"Why were you so upset about Dan seeing?" He asked driving down the road

"I wasn't really upset, just wasn't prepared for having to tell everyone about the baby." Sighing, "I mean it's gonna be hard to explain, but I thought we'd have a little time before we'd have to face anyone from Tree Hill."

He pulled up to the restaurant, he found a parking spot, and parked the car. They both got out and head towards the entrance but he stopped her. "I did too. But let's consider this our test run, and he'll be our test dummy." He said making her laugh a little they walked in with Dan. Finding a table for three they sat down.

Ordering their drinks and the food they made idle chat til the food came. "Okay. I'm pretty sure, Peyton's told you what happened. So does Lucas know he's gonna be a father?"

"Actually. No he doesn't know about the pregnancy." She said looking down at her food.

"Yeah..that's cus he's not the father." Nathan said. Reaching under the table he grabbed her hand. "I am."

Dan choked on his water, "What?! How this happen?" He sputtered.

"Well....." Nathan began telling the story of how Lucas and Peyton broke up and how they got drunk and had sex.

"....and here we are three months later, and I'm pregnant." She said.

"Wow. Uhm, so you're gonna be in the child's life I assume?" Nathan nodded. "Good. I never wanted you to do what I did."

Sending a silent agreement to him, "We haven't told anyone else besides Jake and Brooke..."

"My lips are sealed." He said, "But you should tell someone soon. It won't be long before you start to show."

Nodding, "Yeah. Thank you for being so cool, I guess, about this."

"Oh don't get me wrong. I thought that after what you two have learned, especially you Nathan, about my history that you'd be more careful about getting into something like this." He said, sighing he continued. "But I have to give you some credit, you're being much more of a man about this and I see you are doing handling this fairly well."

"Have you told Larry?" He asked

Nathan's eyes bulged out, "Dad! Do you want me to die? If we tell him, he'll for sure kill me."

Laughing, "No, we haven't. And my dad wouldn't kill you." She said, "He may hurt you though." She added

He groaned. Dan laughed at the two, "Well it seems you two are gonna be fine. Let me pay this bill and we'll be on our way." Calling for the waited Dan paid and tipped the waiter. The three of them walked out the restaurant. "I'm proud of you two." They smiled. "I must go. I booked a late flight so I have to get to the airport soon." He hugged Peyton, "Take care dear."

Pulling Nathan into a hug, "Take care of her, and my grandson." Nathan gave him a look. "I have a feeling it's a boy. Keep up the good work." He said walking off. "Bye."

"Bye Dan." Peyton said.

"See ya Grandpa Dan." Nathan said. He heard Dan's laughter. Pulling her into his side they walked to the car, getting in he started the car and pulled off. "See now that wasn't so bad."

Nodding, "Yeah." She said yawning. He pulled up to her house.

"Go in and go to bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow." He said.

Shrugging her shoulders, "Why don't you just stay the night." He smirked, "I mean you've had a big day, and it's already late. You could sleep on the couch or the spare bedroom. And-"

"Peyt, you're rambling." She laughed nervously, "I think I'll take you up on this offer." They got out the car, he grabbed his bag as she unlocked the door to her apartment. He followed inside, throwing his bag by the door he found her in the kitchen.

Looking at him, "You want a snack or anything?"

"Nah. I'm just gonna change." He said heading into the bathroom.

She walked into her own room and changed, she stepped out and saw him sitting on the couch. She sat down beside him, "Still hyped up from the game.?"

Smiling, "Yeah. That had to be the best game of the season." He looked down at her stomach. "You do have a bump."

"Yeah." She grabbed his hand and placed it on his stomach. "He's not kicking or anything, just it's still pretty amazing to feel it."

Kinking an eyebrow, "He? You think it's a boy too?"

"Mhm. You?"

"A girl." He said. "I think we're having a little girl."

Smiling, "We'll see." She yawned again. "I'm gonna go to bed." She said standing from the couch. She kissed his cheek, "I'll see ya in the morning. Night Nate."

"Night Peyt." He said softly. He walked into the spare room, and laid down on the bed. Reaching for his phone he read a text from Jake.

_"Hey. Brooke said Peyton was kinda upset. She okay?"_

"Yeah, she's fine. Dan figured out she's pregnant." He typed back.

_"Oh how that go??" _

Smiling, "It went well." He sent

_"Good. Now I have something to tell Brooke, I can go to bed now. Lol. Night Nate"_

Laughing, he went to reply back when his door opened and Peyton walked in. "What's wrong?"

"I couldn't sleep alone. Knowing you are here." She said sheepishly, "Can I lay with you?" Nodding he patted the bed, she walked over and laid down beside him, resting her head on his chest. "Night Nate."

Wrapping his arms around her, he couldn't help but think how good it felt with her there. Sighing contentedly he closed his eyes and fell asleep with her.


End file.
